Jar of Hearts
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: He wanted her again. But, he also had played her. She wants and doesn't want him. After all, she was number 50 for his Jar of Hearts. Contestshipping! Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri!


**Hehe, this idea isn't very original, but it is for Contestshipping! Whoo! So just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri! **

**~(~)~**

**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

May froze on the sidewalk. The unmistakable bright jade haired man was bobbing in and out of the crowd.

"No!" She whispered, loudly enough for Ash to hear. Ash's head whipped up and he also saw the green hair.

"Let's go." Ash said, and he lead May away. May couldn't be anywhere near him. One more step and she'd only feel regret.

**I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time <strong>

May had learned to live without him. After of course crying for days on end. A month had passed before she had been able to talk to anyone that was remotely male.

And apparently, he wanted her again.

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

The day when he tore apart her heart, was a day May could never forget.

May was going to surprise her boyfriend at his home. The day had been his birthday. May had opened the door to the apartment and inhaled the scent of his place.

May hung her black leather jacket up, along with her keys and kicked off her puma's. May's dark brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her sapphire eyes shone in excitement. The red tank top was barley a top, and her black jeans were skin tight.

She tip toed down to his bedroom, but heard moaning from within. Her heart clenched painfully, as she pushed open the door quietly. That's when she saw her boyfriend pounding into her the known whore, Brianna.

Tears spilled from her eyes. "Why?"

He turned his head in her direction, emerald eyes clouded with lust. His demon green eyes stayed on her for a moment. Sweat drenched his entire body, and drops slid down his face.

He hadn't said a thing. He just smirked at her.

"Why?" The black lines streamed down her pale face. Her drenched cheeks shimmered in the dim lighting.

Finally he said, "Because it's what I do. Congrats, you're number 50, how does that make you feel?" Brianna laughed from under him.

May tugged at the promise ring on her finger. "I—I hate you!" She pitched it across the room, the blue gem glittering in the dim light.

He had caught it in mid air, and smirked, "Thanks, _love_."

"Who do you think you are?" She had asked, before running out of the apartment sobbing.

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>

May shook her head out of the flashback, and rubbed her eyes.

Misty told her he'd been asking around for her. She refused to be found by the foul beast she once had loved… Still loved.

May had grown too strong for him and his stupid games. She never wanted to get tangled in his web of lies again.

**I've learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

May allowed her head to smack against the burgundy chair of the diner. Her friends watched her cautiously, and they ate their meals in peace.

She couldn't believe he wanted her again. That bastard. May had only just begun to live her life again.

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>

**I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

The doors burst open to the diner and the green eyed devil walked in. May's friends stiffened, and she felt her barrier come.

"Hello, May." He greeted pleasantly.

May turned her shinning sapphire eyes towards him. "Hello."

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" He inquired, eyes open and full of love.

May gulped, "S—sure." She slid out of the booth and followed him to the back. Misty, Ash, Dawn and Damion glared out at the green haired male venomously.

**It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>

He faced her, and May felt a tug in her heart. It took her so long to fix her life. She wished, for the love of god, that she didn't miss the feeling of his lips on hers. She wished that her heart didn't break every time she remembered that he broke all his promises.

And now he's back. Is she going to let him back in?

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

Don't come back. Please, don't come back. Don't.

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all <strong>

He opened his mouth. "May, I'm so sorry."

"Don't come back. Please, don't come back. Don't." She whispered aloud.

"Pardon? Didn't quite catch that."

May stared into his eyes. They were filled with love and concern. May melted once again. Until she saw a flicker of… of a hunting wolf cornering its prey. He didn't want her again. All he wanted was the satisfaction of winning.

**Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?**

May cocked her head to the side. "Do you remember what you said to me, four years ago?"

He shook his head, "No."

May smiled inwardly to herself, "You said, 'I'm Drew Hayden, and I have the best girlfriend in the world. I will never hurt you ever, May.'"

Drew's eyes shone with rage, then softened. "May…"

"No, Drew, no. Don't come back for me. You're sick from the ice in your soul. You're a demon in human skin. You collect your precious 'jar of hearts'. Leave."

Drew glared darkly at her, "How dare you say that to me!"

May stepped close to him, and kissed the side of his mouth. "How do you think you are?"

And she swayed off, leaving the emerald eyed boy stunned.

**Eeee! That was so… Uh, well, there were Contestshipping moments I guess. But May… She seemed kind of O. to me, no? Anyway, so did you think it was good? Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
